paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung-fu Katie (chapter 4)
Chapter 4 Sabina walked ahead of Katie when they got to the locker room to change out. They both went in together, each not saying a word to each other. Darn she wants Ryder. ''Katie thought. It took about 5 minutes for Katie to change out of her gi, as she made her way out of the locker room. Before she went out, she saw a bag on one of the benches in the room. It was Sabina’s. Katie picked it up and walked out the locker room door. As soon as she walked out, something caught her eye, and it wasn’t a pretty sight. “Sabina, I have your-.” That was when Katie saw Sabina try to kiss Ryder. Sabina got away with it, even with Ryder trying to scram away. It looked from Katie’s eyes that Ryder was happy kissing her. Katie just stood there, watching Sabina kiss Ryder near the bleachers of the dojo. She ran out of the dojo as fast as she could. The PAW Patrol was waiting by the door. “Hey Katie, way to go!” Marshall said, but right after he said it Katie was out of the door. “I wonder what happened with Katie.” Andrew stated. “Let’s catch up to her.” Rocky said. They all went out the door and got in their rigs. Right then Ryder came out of the dojo before the pups left. “What’s going on, pups?” Ryder asked. Zuma spoke. “The thing is, we don’t know. It’s with Katie.” “She just ran out of the dojo.” Chase murmured. “And she looked pretty upset.” Icee chimed in. ''Oh no, she must have seen Sabina try to kiss me. She might not have known I trying to get out of the way!'' ''Ryder thought. ''Next he said, “Let’s find her. Sabina was kissing me and-.” “SABINA WAS KISSING YOU?” The pups yelled out at the same time. “I thought you liked Katie!” Skye said loudly. “I do, pups. I didn’t want Sabina to kiss me; in fact I was trying to grasp my way out.” The brown haired boy said. The pups stared blankly at Ryder, when finally Chase said, “Well then let’s get Katie!” The pups hopped on their rigs, as Ryder got on his ATV, as the PAW Patrol mad their way to the lookout. At that same time, Anais Bordeaux and Sabina were in the girl’s locker room talking about Katie. “So, do you think I got her mad?” Sabina smirked as she asked this to Anais. “Well, yes. This should be good! But, what else should we take from her, Sabina?” Anais asked Sabina. Sabina ran through her long, wavy brown hair with her fingers. “I’ve never thought about that one before, like what else I can take from her. Any ideas?” “Well, we can see if her opponents can win against her. We could use chest and arm braces on them so that Katie’s hit will be weak, and they will hurt her hand.” “That’s a good one, Anais.” Sabina pulled out her phone, to a picture of the PAW Patrol. “What about…them?” Next Chapter Kung-fu Katie (chapter 5) Previous Chapters Kung-fu Katie Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3) Category:PartsCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Fanon Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63